


Dreaming of a past life and love

by SylphOfLight5637



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Dreams, I kinda reference vriska being the leader at the end?, It ended up being less shippy and after i rewrote it i couldnt figure how to make it more so, M/M, Post-Sburb, Repressed Memories, although idk it might be the alpha timeline??, idek, ive been meaning to rewrite this for forevvvver, so ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylphOfLight5637/pseuds/SylphOfLight5637
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basicly it's Dave, on a new earth, dreaming about all his repressed memories about the meteor and a smol crab boy he fell in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of a past life and love

**Author's Note:**

> I began (and kinda finished it?) more than a year ago, but have been meaning to rewrite it so here. 
> 
> I'm going to try and flesh out/write more of some of my other unfinished davekat fics over the summer.  
> (ps the formating might be a bit weird? i'm not used to this format D:)

Your dreams are foggy, unclear, and full of muddled colors.

Even if you don’t know exactly what’s happening, you know that dreams are always very similar.

Only when you are asleep and in some sort of subconscious thought do you remember any details, situations, or people.

****

Tonight they involve one of the things that reoccurs, a building with sharp, dark corners and long halls that lead to nowhere. It reminds you of purgatory, a maze that never ends. It sometimes opens to rooms, some with long staircases, some with a big huge labs, and some that look more homely. The majority of any of these dreams occur in a stasis of wandering and getting lost and confused.

 

The dream skips and you’re having another one of those about death and destruction, a beautiful, lush earth being overrun by lava and industrial buildings made of clockwork.

An elegant looking girl and you look into each others eyes as a loud beeping counts down, in the middle of a giant purple abyss. Her lavender eyes are full of regret and fear. She moves to say something but your world is being torn apart, literally and figuratively. You see a light, but not a white one. A gorgeous, flashing mess of rainbows and galaxies, you feel it heal you, rebuild you from the ash and cinders left over.

You can hear the steady heartbeats of you and three others, ticking like metronomes. The two slower hearts greet you to godhood.

 

It skips again, and you are yet again in the dank hallways of the purgatory. This time you are with a figure that’s about a foot and a half shorter than you, with skin blending in with the walls and bright orange horns. You are laughing at some nonsense he had said, and he is blushing and laughing too. When he opens his eyes, you notice a shocking red. They are one of the prettiest things you’ve ever seen, the colors swirling and mixing with burgundies and rusts with a strong prevailing candy. Candy red.

**** Whatever he had said slips from your mind and you both go quiet, an awkward silence seeping into the air.  

You think about leaning down and...

He breaks your gaze, pulling back along the hall by a cape you didn’t realize you had, mumbling something about having to be somewhere.

 

Another skip.

You’re on a metal discus floating in the middle of nowhere, an almost blinding blue light above you. There is a flat wall, almost like the front of a house in front of you. A whole host of half-familiar people crowd around you, and a girl with long black hair, tallish horns and a jacket is at the front. A boy with blue pajamas and... the one from before are behind her. She reaches her hand out to grab a magic eight ball sized orb filled with stars and galaxies, and as she does a moment of panic rushes through your mind. You try to shove your way up to the boy with the short horns, reaching and yelling, but it’s too late.

 

You wake up, feeling distraught and immediately forgetting everything you dreamed of. You feel something missing, like your life could be so much more.

**** “Fuck it.” It was nothing. Just a dream. Just your stupid imagination.

You prepare for another empty day of your monotonous life.

****  
  



End file.
